Zecora's Herb Shop
by missbossy37
Summary: Strange things have been happening in Ponyville. Ponies are starting to lose their sanity but no one knows why. The last thing they remember... is going to Zecora's hut... (My oc Wind Runner is the main character description is in the author's note)
1. Chapter 1

Bossy here! Sorry it took so long for me to write a story. Things just been really busy. Anyways this story is inspired by Rainbow Factory. My oc, Wind Runner is in it. She's part zebra and part pegasus. Her mother is Zecora of course and she lives with her in the Everfree Forest. She's baby blue with white stripes and has a blue mane and tail. Her eyes are sky blue and her cutie mark is a trial of horseshoes running in a gust of wind. On with the story!

Chapter 1: Before it all began

Hi. My name's Wind Runner. You can just call me Wind for short. I was a sweet fun loving pony… before it began. I never knew she would do it. I trusted her… I thought she was different… I should probably tell you from the beginning.

I was racing with my friend Rainbow Dash. We would always race through the skies of Ponyville. We were at the starting line and stretching our wings. Twilight and the others were there cheering for us. I looked at Rainbow challengingly. "Ready to get beaten Dash?" I snickered. Rainbow rolled her eyes and popped her neck.

"You should ask yourself the same thing!" she retorted. Then she crouched low and stared over the track. "See you at the finish line!" she chuckled. I crouched low to her level and readied my wings.

"Yeah I'll be waiting there fanning myself and complaining what took you so long!" I sneered. Rainbow chuckled and focused her gaze on the track. Applejack trotted up in front of us.

"Ready?" she began. I bent my knees and swayed from side to side. "Go!" I zoomed past Applejack with Rainbow by my side. I beated my wings faster and swerved around a tree and made my way to town. Rainbow stayed by my side and matched me stride for stride. Ponies were doing their daily routines and haven't noticed us zooming towards them. I flew around and over ponies as they reared in surprise. I looked back to see if Rainbow was behind me. I smiled as I saw her just a tail length behind me.

"I would look forward if I were you!" Rainbow sneered. I raised an eyebrow and looked forward. A cart full of stuff was in front of me. I widened my eyes and heaved my wings to a stop but I already flew head first into the cart. The cart tumbled around with me in it and landed with a crash. I climbed out of all the stuff and looked around. Rainbow was in the lead while waving back at me. I growled and zoomed after her. I flapped my wings harder and tried to catch up as the finish line along with our friends appeared. I looked up and saw a banner. I smiled and flew to it. I backed up into the banner and looked at the finish line. Rainbow was almost there. I let go of the banner and the force sent me flying to the finish line. My eyes watered as I zoomed after Rainbow. Our friends' cheers grew louder. I flew past Rainbow and crossed the finish line. I heaved my wings up to a halt and panted. Rainbow gapped at me. "How did you…" she breathed.

"The banner." I said flicking my tail. Rainbow growled and pouted.

"No fair." she muttered. I chuckled and sat down.

"Great race you two." Twilight said. Pinkie bounced around in excitement.

"That was great! Did you see the way they zoomed past Applejack? And how they flew around around ponies? And how Wind ran into that cart?" Pinkie exclaimed. I rolled my eyes as Rainbow laughed.

"I saw it! It was classic!" Rainbow laughed. I flicked my ear and looked around and saw a pony standing by himself in the field. I narrowed my eyes and trotted to him. As I walked closer I noticed he was twitching and stomping at the ground. My friends followed behind me slowly. The pony's back was facing us.

"Sir?" I called nervously. The pony's head jerked around and glared at us. I jumped as I saw his eyes. They were blood shot. "Are you alright?" I asked. The pony laughed maniacally.

"They won't come out." he chuckled. I lowered my ears and saw my friends moving closer to each other.

"What won't come out?" I asked with fear. Then the pony lifted up the hoof he was stomping the ground with. Screams sounded behind me as we looked at his hoof. I gapped at it. There was no skin… no meat… just… bone.

"It won't come out. It won't come out!" he laughed. I backed away as he continued stomping his hoof. Fluttershy was huddled into a ball by my legs and had tears streaming down her face.

"Sir please stop." she whimpered. I nuzzled her ear then slowly walked to the pony. The pony didn't stop stomping his hoof. Only looked at me with bloody eyes.

"We can help you. Just stop hurting yourself." I said calmly.

"I'm not hurting myself. I can't get it out." he chuckled. Then he lifted his hoof to me. "Get it out." he murmured. I backed away as the stench was getting in my nose. "Get it out!" he chanted loudly. Fluttershy cried harder and covered her face. Rarity was trying to comfort but kept her eyes fixed on the pony.

"Wind…" Rarity said uneasily. I ignored her and looked at the pony.

"We can help you. Just stop trying to pull it out." I murmured. The pony's eye twitched and his eyes slowly turned back to their normal state. It was like the pony was turning normal again. Then he shook his head as if trying to clear it. Then he looked at me.

"Who are you? Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked nervously. Then he looked at the hoof he was holding. His eyes widened and he let out a scream full of agony and fear. I ran to his side and pressed up against him.

"Don't worry. We're here to help." I said over his screams. Rainbow went to go get help while Rarity tried to block Fluttershy's view. I helped the pony walk to town but he was too scared and kept screaming. "Sir please let me help you." I begged. Then the Cutie Mark Crusaders ran up to us.

"What's going on?" Scootaloo asked. Then she looked at the man. Applejack and Pinkie ran to cover their eyes.

"Applejack what's happening?" Apple Bloom whimpered.

"Nothin' sis just close your eyes." Applejack said nervously.

"But-" Apple Bloom began.

"Just close your eyes!" Applejack snapped with fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Bossy here! I forgot to mention that in Zecora's speaking, she doesn't rhyme. I don't feel like having to look up clever words that rhyme with each other and such and such. I don't have time for that. And plus it will take longer to write the chapters so it won't be good for either of us. On with the story!

Chapter 2: What's happening?

I looked at everyone. The pony kept screaming making my ears hurt. Then Rainbow ran to us with a ambulance. "What happened?" they asked.

"It won't come out!" the pony screeched. I looked at his eyes and they were blood shot again. Confusion and fear swirled around in my head and I could barely stand.

"We saw him standing over here just kicking at the ground. I asked him if he was alright and he kept on saying-" I broke off as the pony screeched again.

"It won't come out!" he screeched stomping at the ground once more.

"That." I said. The ambulance held the pony's hoof to a stop.

"Sir we need you to come with us so we can help." they said. The pony bucked around.

"No! Get it out!" he snarled. I held onto him and helped the ambulance get the pony to the truck. They closed the doors and drove off. I sighed and looked at everyone. Fluttershy was quivering in Rarity's arms with tears staining her soft yellow cheeks while Rainbow was staring at the ground in a daze. Silence gripped the air around us. Only the sound of Fluttershy's whimpers and sniffles sounded.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked breaking the silence. Then panicked murmurs broke.

"Why would he do that?" Rarity asked fearfully.

"That was scarier than ponies popping balloons filled with candy over a cliff!" Pinkie whimpered.

"Wait _he _did that to _himself?!_" Sweetie Belle gasped.

"But why?" Apple Bloom asked. I sighed.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." I said. Everyone gasped.

"Wind are you saying your going to go see that crazy pony?" Rainbow asked. "That's the most stupidest idea I have _ever _heard! What if he hurts you?" I rolled my eyes.

"I _have _to find out! What if other ponies started going crazy?" I asked. Everyone looked at each other. Twilight looked at me.

"I'll come with you." she offered. I nodded and sighed. Applejack was holding onto Apple Bloom protectively.

"We'll go tomorrow." I announced.

I made my way to my home A.K.A. Zecora's hut. I opened the door and saw my mom mixing herbs for Bon Bon. "Hi mom." I said. Zecora looked at me while still mixing herbs.

"Hey baby. How was your day?" she asked. I sighed and sat down.

"You cannot believe what happened." I said. I told her everything that happened. Mom and Bon Bon gasped.

"Why would he do that to himself?" Bon Bon asked.

"I don't know but me and Twilight are going to find out tomorrow." I said. Mom's eyes widened when I said that.

"You can't!" she exclaimed. Me and Bon Bon looked at her. Mom shuffled her hooves nervously. "I-I just don't want you to get hurt… that's all…" she said. I sighed.

"But I have to find out! If I don't then who knows what will happen with the other ponies around here?" I protested. Bon Bon nodded.

"I don't think anyone else will do it and Wind's the only pony who offered. Can't pass that up." Bon Bon agreed. Mom glared at her.

"I forbid you to see that pony. If you do then there will be serious punishments." mom said with an edge. I narrowed my eyes. Mom's acting strange. She would've been proud that I'm helping other ponies. Then something flashed in her eyes. Was that fear? Of course it is! She's just worried that I'll get hurt.

"Yes mom." I muttered. Mom gave a curt nod and turned to mixing herbs for Bon Bon. I made my way up to my room which was upstairs. "Let's see if you can stop me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Meeting

Twilight was waiting for me by her library. "Ready?" I asked. Twilight nodded and led the way down to the hospital.

"Did Zecora say you could come?" Twilight asked. I hesitated. Twilight looked at me through narrowed eyes. "Wind?" she asked with an edge.

"Of course she said I could come! I'm not a filly you know!" I scuffed. Twilight rolled her eyes and continued down the path.

"So what do we do when we get there?" Twilight asked.

"We ask the pony why he tried to tear his bone out, investigate the area, and save Ponyville." I stated bluntly.

"Are you serious?" Twilight asked.

"Of course Twi! It's that simple!" I retorted.

"No it's not! What if he goes crazy?" Twilight snapped.

"Like he already hasn't. I can handle Pinkie Pie so I think I can handle this guy." I scuffed. Twilight sighed.

"You do have a point but this guy's _killer _crazy! Not "confetti sneezing" crazy!" Twilight snapped. I growled. I hate when she has a point.

"We'll be fine! I'll be there to protect you if you get scared." I teased.

"I have magic." Twilight pointed out. Then she used her magic and pulled my tail.

"Ow!" I snapped as she released it making it smack my hindquarters. "I get it!" Twilight chuckled and opened the door to the hospital. I took a deep breath and walked in. We went to the desk and ringed th bell. No one came. I rang the bell again. Still no one in sight. I growled and rang the bell over and over. Then a pony slapped the bell out of my hoof. I glared at her.

"I was coming." the pony snapped. "What do you want?"

"We came to see a pony who has a strange illness of pulling his bone out." Twilight said.

"You can't see him. He's under lock down until we figure out what's wrong with him. Until then, he's not safe for others to visit him." the pony said. Twilight gapped at her. I cleared my throat.

"You should know that we are detectives." I said. The pony rolled her eyes.

"Well you're detecting my nerve button so stop pushing it." she snapped. I chuckled with annoyance.

"Clever. Your lucky I won't write you up or something." I retorted.

"Listen I don't have time for your stupid lies. I have a patient to take care of." the pony muttered getting up from her chair.

"Wait!" I said before she could walk away. The pony huffed and looked at me. "My friend here can help. We took training in the nursing field." I said. Well I took training. Not so sure about Twilight.

"Oh really?" the pony asked. "Where did you study?"

"Zecora taught me." I said.

"The voodoo zebra? We don't allow voodoo craft in our care." the pony said. I glared at her.

"She's not a voodoo zebra she's my mother. She can heal an elephant with anything!" I snapped. The pony scuffed.

"Fine. I'll let you try to heal the pony." she muttered. I smiled in satisfaction as she led the way down a hall. She went to a door that had the number 320 on it. "Go on in." she said. I trotted in with Twilight by my side. The pony was there itching his flesh off. He was starting to do the same thing with his other hoof. I sighed and walked to him.

"Hey sir. Remember me?" I asked uneasily. Twilight stood a distance.

"Did you come to help take it out?" he asked. I sighed. I glanced at Twilight.

"I'm going to ask you some questions so we can help." I said.

"Are you going to help take it out?" he pressed. I nodded slowly.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Story Teller. I used to tell stories in Canterlot." he said itching at his skin. I shivered.

"Ok Story I'm Wind Runner and this is my friend Twilight. Why do you want to take out your bone?" I pressed.

"Because I've been having hoof problems. I found out that it was this thing causing the problems so I'm trying to get it out." Story explained.

"Haven't you ever thought of going to a doctor for your pains instead of pulling it out?" I asked. Story's head jerked back and his eyes widened.

"I remember!" he exclaimed. I pricked my ears.

"Remember what?" I asked. Story looked at me.

"I went to Zecora's hut… she gave me something for my pains… but she kept on saying… all it takes is a little ache…" he breathed. I widened my eyes.

"What do you mean? Tell me more!" I said. But he passed out. My heart was thumping through my chest. Zecora had nothing to do with this. I won't believe it.

"What did you do to him?!" the nurse screeched running in. She shoved me out the way and checked his heartbeat. "Get the doctor! Get the doctor!" I ran out and called a doctor in. The doctor went to the nurse and tried to wake Story up.

"He's not breathing!" the doctor said. Then he looked at me and Twilight. "Get out! We need to help him and we can't have distractions!" Twilight pulled me out and led me out the hospital.

"What did he mean?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know…" I murmured. Zecora couldn't have made Story lose his mind. She heals ponies not make them lose their minds! I'll ask her. Maybe she knows what's going on.

"Mom!" I called running to my house. Mom jumped when I ran in. "What does it mean?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" mom asked.

"All it takes is a little ache. What does it mean?" I asked. Mom narrowed her eyes.

"I always say that. I tell ponies that if there's a little ache then it might turn to severe pain so come to me." mom said. I sighed. See? She has nothing to do with it. "You didn't." she breathed. I lowered my ears. "You went to go see that pony! What did I tell you? What did he tell you? Tell me _now_!" mom snarled. I jumped in surprise.

"He- he didn't say anything!" I stuttered. Mom flared in anger.

"You're lying to me!" she snarled.

"No I'm not! He just said that he had hoof problems so he's taking his bones out!" I said. Mom sighed and calmed down.

"Was that all he said?" she asked. I nodded. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. It's just some things are better left to be unsaid." I tilted my head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Before she could answer Berry punch ran in.

"Something's wrong with Bon Bon!" she exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Bon Bon

Me and mom shared a look. "What do you mean something's wrong with Bon Bon? Mom healed her yesterday!" I said.

"I don't know what happened but she keeps trying to bite ponies." Berry Punch said. Confusion swirled in my head. Bone pulling and now biting. What is going on?

"We have to help her!" I exclaimed. Mom hesitated then nodded. Then we ran out of the hut and down to Ponyville. I flew overhead while mom and Berry Punch ran after me. Ponies looked at mom and whispered to each other. Mom growled and flattened her ears.

"All it takes is a little ache." she muttered. I looked at her in confusion.

"What did you say mom?" I asked. Mom looked up at me.

"Nothing." she said forcing a smile. I narrowed my eyes and continued down to Bon Bon's house. Berry Punch opened her door and looked in.

"Bon Bon?" she called. Then she opened the door fully. I followed her in and looked around. It was all dark and heavy breathing sounded around us. "Bon Bon? I brought guests." Berry Punch said cautiously. Mom walked in front of me protectively and looked around.

"Why are all the lights out?" I asked.

"So if someone comes in then she won't be able to see them. If she sees them then she'll bite." Berry Punch explained. Then something tackled me to the ground. I let out a yelp of surprise and held out my wings defensively and tried to get out of my attacker's grip.

"Wind!" mom cried. I tried to see through the darkness. Turquoise eyes shimmered in front of me with a flash of white teeth. Bon Bon!

"Bon Bon it's me Wind!" I exclaimed trying to push her off. Berry Punch and mom jumped on Bon Bon and pulled her off.

"Bon Bon stop!" Berry Punch snapped. Bon Bon franticly tried to bite them with a crazed hungry look in her eyes. My heart was thumping through my chest as I watched her.

"What is wrong with her?" I asked.

"I don't know! She was fine yesterday!" Berry Punch exclaimed.

"Maybe she has rabies?" mom suggested.

"Then where's the foam?" Berry Punch retorted. I looked around and saw a rag. I ran to it then ran to Bon Bon. I tied the rag into her mouth while mom and Berry Punch held her down. I finally tied a knot and let her go. Bon Bon struggled to take the rag off. "Go get a rope or something!" Berry Punch ordered.

"Where the hell am I supposed to find a rope?" I snapped.

"I don't know! Just go find one!" Berry Punch commanded. I growled in frustration and ran up the stairs.

Berry Punch's POV:

I watched as Wind ran up the stairs. Then I turned my gaze to Bon Bon. "What are we going to do?" I cried. Zecora looked at Bon Bon.

"I don't know. There's nothing I can do." she said. Then Bon Bon shook her head and her eyes turned back to normal. Then her eyes widened when she saw Zecora. She let out a muffled scream and bucked around harder. I untied her rag and it fell to the ground.

"Berry run! You can't trust her!" Bon Bon whimpered. "All it takes is a little ache! That's what she says before she-" Zecora shoved the rag down Bon Bon's throat causing her to gag. I gasped and tried to get it out.

"What does she mean Zecora?" I asked with fear as I tried to pull it out. Zecora smiled. I yanked the rag out of Bon Bon's throat and she gulped for air. Then Zecora pulled out a bottle of green liquid.

"What don't you understand?" Zecora chuckled evilly. Then she popped the bottle open. "All it takes is a little ache."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Dawn of insanity

Wind's POV:

I looked around upstairs and found a rope. "Finally!" I muttered. Then I zoomed down the steps.

"Help!" a cry sounded. My eyes widened.

"Mom!" I called. I flapped my wings harder and looked around. Berry Punch and Bon Bon were cornering mom. Berry Punch was twitching with her tongue hanging out while Bon Bon was snapping at mom. I knocked both of them over and shoved them in a closet. "What happened to Berry Punch?" I grunted as I tried to close the door.

"I don't know. I was just trying to hold down Bon Bon and she went to go check on you but then she just turned crazy." mom said. Bon Bon snapped at my ear and bucked against the door. Mom ran over to help. We finally locked the door and backed away. I apnted heavily as I watched the closet bounce around with the two crazy ponies in there.

"Finally." I breathed. Me and mom walked out of the house and looked around.

"Well I'm going back home. There's ponies that need healing." mom said as if nothing happened. Then she trotted away with her tail and head held high. I watched her go then sighed. The others need to know about this. I spread my wings and flew to Twilight's house.

I opened Twilight's door and saw the others pacing around in panic while Twilight was looking through a book. "What's happening?" I looked at me.

"Oh it's just terrible!" she exclaimed. "Out of all the worst possible things this has to be _the worst possible thing!"_ Fluttershy ran to her side as Rarity began to faint. I rolled my eyes and looked at Applejack.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"Well I was on my way to the orchards when all of a sudden Big Mac was attackin' Granny Smith. It was awful!" Applejack said. "I tried to help but Granny Smith just started scratching at me!" I gapped at her.

"You think that's bad just hear what happened to me!" Pinkie exclaimed. "All I was doing was just baking a new cupcake I invented, "Confetti Surprise" when all of a sudden Gummy attacked me! He grew giant teeth and super sharp claws and he tried to kill me! See all these scratches and teeth marks? I barely made it out alive!"

"The animals at the garden are acting strange as well. The were running away and attacking any pony who tried to stop them." Fluttershy said. Then tears welled in her eyes. "Even Angel left and he tried to hurt me when I tried to stop him!" she sobbed. Applejack hugged her comfortingly. Rainbow was looking out the window.

"Rainbow what happened to you?" I asked. Before Rainbow could answer Rarity scuffed.

"I fainted in dismay and you ask about Rainbow instead of me?" she exclaimed. "I've been through worse than what she has! I was on my way to my boutique and when I got there a crowd of ponies were outside my door with torches! They burnt down my whole entire boutique! My clothes are ruined!" Rarity cried. I rolled my eyes.

"Was Sweetie Belle in there?" I asked.

"No. Sweetie Belle is at the clubhouse with Scootaloo and Apple Bloom." Rarity said. I sighed in relief then turned back to Rainbow.

"Rainbow-" I broke off as Rainbow went into a fit.

"Cloudsdale is destroyed! I don't know how it happened! All the ponies just went insane and then everything was destroyed!" she cried. I gasped.

"Gone…?" I breathed. Then I looked at Twilight who was muttering the whole time. "Twilight what are you doing?" I asked. Rarity scuffed.

"She's been trying to get that stain out of her book since we got here! Twilight darling this is not the time to be crying over a stupid book!" she snapped. Twilight didn't reply only kept rubbing the book and muttering with her back turned to us. I narrowed my eyes and slowly walked to her.

"Twilight?" I said. Then I heard her muttering.

"It won't come off. It won't come off." she muttered over and over.

"It's just a stain Twilight." I said. I peered over her shoulder and gasped. Twilight wasn't scrubbing off a stain from her book. She was scrubbing off her _skin._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Insanity Rising

"Twilight stop!" I cried. Everyone ran over and 's eyes were bloodshot and round.

"It won't come off. It won't come off." she muttered.

"Not you too!" I exclaimed in dismay. Twilight started twitching around while scratching her skin. I snatched Twilight's hoof away and she went crazy.

"What are you doing?" Twilight screeched.

"Twilight stop!" I snapped. Then she started bucking around. Tears streamed down her face.

"What's happening to me?" she cried. "It won't come off! It won't come off!" it was like she was battling with herself. I pulled her to the door.

"Help me get her to the hospital!" I called. Rainbow helped hold still Twilight. I opened the door and gasped. Ponies were everywhere attacking each other or just hurting themselves. Zecora was in the middle of it all with a smile on her face. "Mom!" I called. Zecora froze and jerked her gaze to me. I looked at her. Her eyes widened and then she ran back to the Everfree Forest.

"What is going on?" Rarity asked. I shook my head to clear it then continued pulling Twilight out. The ponies saw us and started to make their way over. "Wind…?" Rarity asked with fear.

"We have to get Twilight to the hospital!" I snapped.

"We have to leave her! You need to come inside! _Now!_" Rarity said. Rainbow pulled Twilight into the air.

"I'll take her." she said. Pinkie ran to my side.

"I'll help." she agreed. I sighed and nodded. Then I ran back inside.

"Wind!" a voice cried behind me. I turned around to see Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom running to me. I held open the door for them and went inside. Rarity slammed the door and locked it as ponies started to crowd around.

"What are we going to do?" Fluttershy whimpered. I looked around.

"Where's Applejack?" I asked. Everyone looked around.

"Applejack!" we called. Apple Bloom began to cry.

"My sis is missin'!" she cried. I held her comfortingly.

"We'll find her." I murmured. I looked out the window and saw the ponies banging on the door and crowding around. Zecora walked right between them and looked at us. I gasped as she pulled out a small ball filled with green gas.

"What is she doing?" Sweetie Belle whimpered. Then the glass shattered as the ball flew through. Rarity started running around.

"We're going to die! We're going to die!" she wailed. I growled.

"Rarity!" I snapped looking at the three fillies whimpering. "You're scaring the kids!"

"We're going to die!" Rarity wailed ignoring me.

"Damn it Rarity! Shut the hell up!" I snarled. As I finished my sentence the ball opened up and the gas leaked out. I gasped as Fluttershy breathed it in. "Fluttershy get away from it!" I snapped. Fluttershy started to move away but she started to twitch. My eyes widened and everyone screamed. I looked around and saw a pile of rags. I flew to the rags and gave one to everyone. "Use these!" I said. Rarity started laughing maniacally. I placed my rag to my nose and looked for the fillies. They looked at me with round eyes and a smile on their face. "No…" I murmured. Fluttershy was holding a knife as she looked at me.

"I like cutting things." she chuckled. Rarity bounced around while laughing.

"Let's play a game!" she chuckled. The three fillies twisted their heads to her.

"Yes. Let's play a game." they said in unison. Then everyone looked at me.

"Come play with us." they said. Then the door burst open. I screamed and flew up to a window. I banged against it as they all filed through. I have to get to Zecora. I banged harder on the glass and it shattered. I squeezed through and zoomed to my house. I dodged past trees and made my way to my house. I opened the door and saw Zecora mixing things in a bowl.

"All it takes is a little ache…" she chanted under her breath. I looked at her through narrowed eyes and closed the door.

"Why did you do it?" I asked.


	7. Chapter 7

Bossy here! Sorry it took long for this chapter to come out. I mean, it took _really _long. But I'm back and I'm going to finish it so calm down and enjoy!

Chapter 7: The Final Battle

Zecora jumped in surprise then looked at me.

"Do what dear?" she asked innocently. I glared at her.

"Why did you make everyone go insane? They did nothing to you!" I snapped. Zecora chuckled.

"Wind you are so lucky." she snickered. I tilted my head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously. Zecora turned her back to me and sighed. Murmurs sounded behind me. I turned around to see everyone creeping to the door. I gasped and locked the door.

"A long time ago, back when I first came here, I was a sweet innocent zebra. I found this cozy hut right here in the forest. I went to town just to introduce myself so I could make new friends. I always brought a hood because I wasn't used to the light there. After all, the forest is a shady place. Ponies were screaming and running away from me when I came." Zecora began. "All I ever tried to do was make friends but they never listened! You have no idea what it's like to go to town and be glared at with fear and have ponies turn you away! I gotten no respect from those judgemental fools!" Zecora snarled pacing in front of me. "And when I learned how to heal ponies, I got the idea that if I can't earn their respect… then I'll take it by force!" she chuckled. Then she looked at the door. "Now look at them! They don't turn away from me. They don't glare at me with fear. Their my minions!" I looked at her with wide eyes. Zecora turned back to mixing things in her bowl.

"All it takes is a little ache…" she chanted. I glared at her.

"Mom stop." I said. Zecora ignored me and continued chanting. "Stop." I said a little louder. Then I crouched low in anger as she kept ignoring me. "Damn it Zecora! I said _stop!_" I snarled. Zecora froze and looked at me.

"Did you just call me out by my name?" she growled. Then she reared on me. "I'm your mother!" she snarled. Tears began to run down my cheeks.

"Your not my mother. Not anymore." I said. Zecora's eyes flashed with hurt. Then rage took it's place.

"Fine! I don't need you! You should be happy for me!" she snarled. I shook my head.

"This isn't how you get respect! Ponies did respect you! If they didn't respect you, then they wouldn't even come close to your house! So you wouldn't even be able to heal them! Have you ever thought of that?" I snapped. Zecora opened her mouth but nothing came out. "You harmed, possibly even killed, thousands of ponies just for your selfish reasons!" I snarled. Zecora shook her head and backed away.

"No…" she murmured.

"Yes! Your a sick and selfish zebra and I'm ashamed that you're my mother! Those ponies were my friends!" I snarled. Zecora looked at me.

"I… I'm sorry… I never thought of that… What have I done?" she whispered. I looked at her in pity.

"If your really sorry, then help me stop it." I said. Zecora looked at me and nodded. Then she ran to the bowl.

"I need the timber wolves fangs!" she ordered. I ran to her shelf and grabbed her things. Then I ran back to her. Zecora tossed the fangs into the bowl and mixed them around. "Oak berries!" I passed her the berries. Zecora mixed them a little more until the potion turned into a purple color. Then she started pouring some in balls and bottles. "I need you to use these gas bombs and drop them over the ponies while I'll pour these bottles into the ground." she ordered.

"Why the ground?" I asked. Zecora scuffed impatiently.

"So plants can grow and give off the gas!" she snapped. "Now go!" I nodded and flew out the window. Pegasi were flying to me with crazy eyes. I dodged them and dropped some bombs onto the ponies below. Gas poured out and crowded around the ponies. I flew my way to Ponyville and dropped some bombs there. Rainbow Dash was flying to me with Pinkie Pie on her back.

"The hospital's overrunned and we lost Twilight." Rainbow reported.

"That's alright just help me drop these bombs." I said. Pinkie snatched a couple of bombs and jumped off of Rainbow's back. "Pinkie!" I called. Pinkie ignored me and ran to her bakery. I growled and followed her with Rainbow. I looked in the door and saw Pinkie baking cupcakes. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I snapped. "We're in the middle of a crisis, and your baking cupcakes. Hell of a plan Pinkie!"

"Trust me on this!" Pinkie said. I looked closer and saw her putting the bombs in the cupcakes. She waited for the cupcakes as they baked then grabbed them. Then she ran outside. "Cupcakes!" she called. I rolled my eyes.

"Their not going to come just because you said cupcakes." Rainbow muttered. A couple of ponies walked over. I watched as Pinkie shoved cupcakes down their throats. The ponies swallowed the food and sighed. Then they burped and farted out the gas.

"Ewww!" I gagged. Then the ponies turned back to their normal state. "I guess that can work as well." I said in disgust. Then I looked at Rainbow. "Come on!" I said. Rainbow grabbed some bombs and followed me into the sky. I looked down to see ponies turning back to their normal selves. Zecora was running around pouring the bottles into the ground. The pants sprang up from the dirt and released a huge amount of gas. I smiled and made my way to Apple Acres. We all did our part until all of Ponyville was back to normal. I sighed and settled down in the town square. Then a carriage from Canterlot flew in. Princess Celestia jumped out of it and walked to us. I bowed low to the ground.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Just a few misplacements." I chuckled. Doctors ran around healing the ponies while me and the others watched. I sighed and leaned into Zecora. "We did it." I breathed. Zecora looked at everyone with guilt.

"This is all my fault." she whispered.

"But you made it up by helping." I said. Zecora sighed and looked at the ground.

"I guess you're right." she muttered. We sat in silence and watched as Ponyville slowly restored their normal lives.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Free Of Insanity

Wind's POV:

It's been a week since the outbreak and everything was starting to go back to normal. Today is the award cereomony for all the heros. I was one of those heros. I was standing next to the mayor on the stage. All of Ponyville was gathered around to watch. "Mares and gentlecolts! This mare has shown an act of courage during last week's crisis. And I am proud to serve her this medal of honor and courage." the mayor announced. Cheers sounded as a stallion brought out the medal. The mayor took the medal and placed it over my head. I smiled and looked out over Ponyville.

"Wind Runner! Wind Runner!" they cheered. I looked down and saw Zecora. She was smiling at me with pride. I sighed and walked to the mic. Everyone quieted down.

"Thank you. All of you." I said, looking at them. Then I looked at Zecora. "But I cannot accept this medal." Gasps filled the air. I jumped off the stage and walked over to Zecora. Zecora looked at me in surprise and shock. "I can't accept this medal because it does not belong to me. It belongs to my mother Zecora." I announced. Zecora looked at me in shock then smiled. I took off the medal and placed it around her neck. "Zecora was the one who made the potion that cured you all. She's the one who planted those plants in the ground that made the gas. She's the real hero."

"But she's also the one who caused us to be insane in the first place!" a pony called. Murmurs of agreement followed. Zecora ducked her head low in shame.

"Yes but she realized it was the wrong thing to do." I said. The pony who spoke opened her mouth to protest but I beat her to it. "You wouldn't be cured now if it wasn't for Zecora. I can't make potions so I couldn't have helped you." The pony closed her mouth and nodded. Then everyone brightened up.

"Zecora! Zecora!" they cheered. Zecora smiled and nuzzled my cheek.

"Thank you sweetie." she murmured. I smiled and looked at everyone.

"You deserved it." I said.

Bossy here! Well this is the last chapter. I admit it was pretty rough around the edges but cut me some slack. This is my first horror story I written (which I also admit, wasn't really scary). Well I hope you all enjoyed that. Bye!


End file.
